


Mind & Body

by Skaikru1017



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 2 AM Ideas, AU, Crack, Dad!Kane, F/M, Fluff, I swear I'm good at tagging, Kabby, Marcus/ Abby physical therapy XD, Modern AU, Modern Au Modern Setting, Rasin Reyes and her bets., Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not the drug, wtf am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaikru1017/pseuds/Skaikru1017
Summary: Officer Marcus Kane is shot in the line of duty. Somewhere along the way, he ends up taking the lovely doctor that patched him up, and things.... well things just escalate from there.





	1. Chapter 1

Dr.Abigail Griffin was just about to head home from the longest day she had had in a very long time, but the world is not that kind. Karma came in the form of a blood-soaked man being rushed in, unconscious, by paramedics. She glared at the first EMT she recognized not even having to speak the words he knew she was saying.

[Bellamy]”Bank Robbery. Officer Marcus. Single shot to the shoulder. Possible head trauma. Passed out on the ride here. Oh, and he’s incredibly stubborn. I know this for a fact so trust me. Thank god he’s your problem now. ”

[Abby]”Good to see you too, Bellamy.”

The young paramedic tipped his hat and ran off to find the rest of his crew.

[Abby]”C’mon Jackson, let’s dig a bullet out of an unconscious guy’s shoulder.”

Jackson gave in return a look of pure worry. Abby wasn’t one to make comments like that on a regular basis.

[Jackson]”Are you sure you’re up for this? I mean I can always handle this one.”

[Abby]”Yeah. I just need a quick coffee. Prep him for me will ya?”

He didn’t believe her for a minute, but there was no fighting her. And this wasn’t that delicate of a procedure. 10 minutes later she was in the OR, in full doctor mode. It was as if she wasn’t running solely on the 20-minute power nap he had forced her to take.

[Jackson]”You sure you got this? I mean he’s the captain of the entire Lafayette police force.”

[Abby]”Yes Jackson. I am perfectly fine, and he will be just the same. It’s a simple procedure. Take bullet out. Clean wound. Stitches. Done. I could do it in my sleep.”

However, the sight of the man lying shirtless on the table before her broke her composure like it was nothing. She knew most cops were toned, but he was ripped. Like 6-pack and everything. She was staring and she knew it, but she couldn’t help it. 

[Jackson]”Abby ar-”

[Abby]”Jackson I swear to god if you ask If I can do this one more time. You're going to be the one who needs a bullet taken out of your shoulder.”

They both laughed, and she began the procedure. She finished relatively quick. The bullet had missed the major muscle groups, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t going to be in pain. So, as Jackson wheeled the man to his recovery room she went to the pharmacy to pick up his pain meds so he wouldn’t have to. 

[Abby]”Hey Maya, could you do me a favor? I got one with a bullet to the shoulder, he’s gonna be in intense pain when he wakes up. Help me do a solid for an officer of the law?”

[Maya]”No problem. Just give me a sec to find the correct prescription.”

The girl returned quickly, which she was thankful for. He would be waking up soon, and she knew it would be hilarious to see the Captain of the police force high on anesthesia. She walked in to find him already sitting up, a surprise to say the least. She tossed the bottle to him and he caught it with incredible reflexes for someone who was supposed to be high. 

[Abby]”Got you the good stuff. That’s going to hurt like hell soon.”

[Marcus]”What are you still doing here? It’s way past the end of your shift.”

Abby was shocked, mostly by the fact he knew her shift ended an hour ago, slightly less by the fact he wasn’t hallucinating like most people did after being sedated.

[Abby]”And how exactly would you know that?”

[Marcus]”Bellamy.”

[Abby]”So that’s what EMT and patient talk about on the way to the hospital. I would figure it to be more of what happened and do you think your spine is broken?”

[Marcus]”No, it’s more of a father-son thing. He talks about you a lot. How you helped him get this job and turn his life around. I just didn’t think this is how I’d end up thanking you.”

[Abby]”Oh, I’m sorry I had no Idea it was you Mr.Blake.”

[Marcus]”No, I’m not actually related to him. It’s Marcus, and I adopted him when I found him and his sister abandoned by their mother. He and Octavia have been living with me since.”

[Abby]”Oh, well that’s very generous of you.”

She didn’t realize she had migrated to the chair that sat next to his hospital bed and was now battling the urge to place the unruly curl that fell on his forehead back in line. His hair was quite appealing. Thoughts along the lines of "God why am I being so weird, It must be the exhaustion" filled her mind.

[Marcus]”Yeah, but I’d also like to thank you for helping him. How about dinner Saturday night?”

[Abby]”Marcus, are you sure you aren’t high?”

[Marcus]”100%. That offer was completely legitimate.”

[Abby]”Well I accept. Oh, and you should be cleared soon. Do you have any family that can get you home?”

At first, his eyes widened and his face was washed with happiness then the man’s head fell back, hitting the stiff pillow with a thud.

[Marcus]”No. Bell’s still working, and Octavia’s away at school.”

[Abby]”Well like you said my shifts over, I can just take you home if that’s okay. I wouldn’t want to spend the night here either.”

[Marcus]”You don’t have to do that Dr.Griffin. Bell should be done in a few hours.”

[Abby]”It’s Abby, and yes I do. Helping Bellamy out is part of my job, and you’re taking me to dinner so after this we can call it even.”

[Marcus]”What about Clarke. And don’t worry, once again I only know this because of Bellamy, their friends.”

[Abby]”Yes, I realize that. I just don’t know why we didn’t meet sooner and under these circumstances.”

Jackson walks in suddenly, looking slightly disheveled and out of breath. Rebecca must have stopped by. Jackson wasn’t normally one to mess around on the job, but it had been a long shift for the both of them.

[Abby]” Rebecca?”

The boy may have had dark skin, but it was all red at the moment. Embarrassment was all over his face like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

[Jackson]”How’d you know?”

She didn’t need physical characteristics to tell what had happened, but she figured it’d be better on Jackson’s mind to think she didn’t just Know.

[Abby]”Well, for starters, your shirts still partially unbuttoned. Might want to close that up before clearing the next patient. You ready to go Marcus?”

He sat up in an instant, obviously uncomfortable in hospitals. His movement was the only response Abby needed to start heading out the door. Marcus raised his eyebrows and gave a small smirk as he passed Jackson. Just to add to his confusion on why Dr.Abigail Griffin was heading home with her latest patient. It worked perfectly because the man’s mouth just hung open like he’d witnessed the impossible. 

The drive was a little longer than Abby expected, but Marcus basically lived out in the middle of nowhere. The small City of Lafayette Indiana was surrounded by rural countrysides in almost every direction, despite the fact it was a college town. When they finally arrived she was shocked to find a quite large house and a lake just beyond the backyard. His own little private oasis she thought.

[Abby]”What’s the police captain doing living in the middle of nowhere?”

The look he gave her was all sarcasm, his business side was nowhere to be found.

[Marcus]”Trying to get away from being the police captain. I work with the college kids too much, I’d rather not live near them.”

They were still sitting in the car, both turned uncomfortably to face each other in their seats.

[Abby]”You need anything else? We did kind of rush out of the hospital pretty quickly.”

He stared at her for a few seconds, as if contemplating to do something radical. He did just that.

[Marcus]”Well, If you’re up for It I’ve got a few more drinks than one poor injured police officer should consume by himself.”

She knew it was a terrible idea, drinking when she was this far from home and this late. She had no idea where she was, but the look that he gave her was impossible to resist. 

[Abby]”Well as your doctor, it would be in my best interest to ensure that you do not consume more alcohol than you should.”

His features were overcome with a wave of relief she could almost feel herself. Why he was so scared of her response she didn’t quite know yet. 

[Marcus]”Your dedication to your patients warms me.”

She smiled, partially due to his compliment, but mostly because he was failing to take off his seatbelt. It had caught around his injured arm, and he just seemed to be making it worse with each movement. She laughed, he frowned, she laughed some more. 

[Abby]”What seems to be the problem officer?”

The look he gave her was pure defeat, he was the top law enforcement officer in the entire city, struggling to defeat a seatbelt.

[Marcus]"I hear that line almost every day, are you pulled over often?"

She laughed then unbuckled her own restraint and slid her upper body over the center console to reach for the buckle. Without warning, he slid his free hand around the back of her head and pulled her to his lips. She barely knew the man, but in the second he had been kissing her, she felt like she had known him for her entire life. She also felt his small jolt of surprise when she began to kiss him back, on hand absently-mindedly moving her thumb across his cheek. He attempted to move closer, the angle they were at wasn’t exactly the best, but he gasped in pain before he could move more than an inch. 

[Marcus]”I know seat belts are supposed to protect you, but as of right now the only thing they’ve done is hurt me. Mentally and physically.”

[Abby]”That’s not true.”

He tilted his chin down and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Not to mention the slight hint of a devilish smirk.

[Abby]”If it wasn’t for you getting stuck in your own seat belt you wouldn’t have been able to kiss me.”

[Marcus]”Don’t bet on it, Dr. Griffin.”

With that, he easily slipped from the confines of his seat belt. The only sound that slipped from Abigail's mouth was that of complete shock. The sound of her door opening caused her head to whip around, her eyes settling on the culprit, what a gentleman. At least in that moment, he was.

[Abby]”You smooth fucker, you weren’t stuck at all!”

He was incredibly amused by her tone, It wasn’t anger. Just surprise. Besides, she kissed him back, so there was no reason for her to be angry anyways. He raised his hands in mock surrender, except he forgot he had been shot not even 8 hours ago. He barely choked out a curse due to the pain he caused himself.

[Abby]”You idiot. C’mon lets go inside before you attempt to have a tennis match.”

They walk inside and Abby plants herself on the couch positioned in front of the large glass doors leading to the backyard. The crack of beer cans in the kitchen are the only sounds to be heard, along with the forceful thud of Marcus basically falling into the couch next to her.

[Abby]”You never did tell me exactly how you ended up getting shot.”

He groaned, clearly not wanting to have to think right now.

[Marcus]”Let’s just say that’s the last time I go to body tackle a guy with a gun.”

The laugh that emanated from her caused him to frown again. How many times is she going to make fun of me tonight?

[Abby]”You seriously tried to tackle a guy with a gun. Why didn’t you use your weapon?”

[Marcus]”You would’ve ended up taking a bullet out of a guy’s shoulder anyway. Who would you have preferred me? Or a convicted felon? Besides, I think you quite enjoyed seeing me shirtless.”

The look on her face was priceless, Abby was as red as a tomato.

[Abby]”And how exactly did you come by this information?”

[Marcus]”Jackson didn’t actually give me a sedative, he just numbed my shoulder. That’s why I wasn’t high when you came back with my medication. I just looked asleep, you were so tired it was enough to fool you.”

Her face became fiercely red again, bringing an almost howling laugh from the pit of Marcus’ stomach. Conversation flowed easily for a few hours until they passed out in each other's arms. It had been a long day, exhaustion combined with alcohol was a force to be reckoned with. It was 2 am when the sound of shattering glass broke the calm of their shared slumber. Well, Abby woke up, Marcus’ pain medication kept him locked in a deep sleep. Bellamy stood before her with a broken glass of soda at his feet.

[Bellamy]”Dr.Griffin?”

[Abby]”Good Morning as well Bellamy.”

Bellamy suddenly brings an object to his ear, which she realizes is his phone.

[Bellamy]”You’re not gonna believe me but I found her.”

Her daughter's voice came shooting through the speaker on the small device.

[Clarke]”I thought you said you were heading home?”

[Bellamy]”That’s the funny thing. I am home.”

[Abby]”I’m never going to hear the end of this am I?”

[Clarke]”MOM! Oh my god why are you at Kane’s? I’ve kinda been looking for you, you know EVERYWHERE!”

[Abby]"Just being a doctor, that's all."


	2. He Brought Her Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needed.To.Write.Fluff.Brave.New.World.Has.Become.Way.Too.Dark.Trying.To.End.This.Viscious.Cycle.Fluff.Is.Only.Cure.

She punches him in his good shoulder, attempting to wake him. It fails, she punches him harder, waking him with a jolt. He instinctively reaches for the weapon normally strapped to his side, his antics bring a laugh from the pit of her stomach.

 

“Oh, _ now _ you go for your gun!” He rubs his eyes, wanting to ignore her sarcasm. “You punched a sleeping cop, what did you expect?” his voice is still deep and gravely from just waking up.” Well, for one thing, I didn’t expect to fall asleep on your couch. So I’m beginning to learn to accept the unexpected.” He looked at her like she was crazy. “Don’t you mean to expect the-” 

 

“Nope. I mean what I said.” she leaned over to press a 'quick' kiss to his lips before getting up to leave. He smiled and said, “I guess It wouldn’t hurt for me accept the unexpected either.” she smirked pulling on her shoes before waving goodbye and heading out the door. It was going to be an awkward homecoming. 

 

“Dad, you want to explain to me why I found Dr. Griffin, in our house, on our couch, asleep, in your arms?”  the nervous laugh that escaped Marcus was priceless. “Would you believe me if  said house call?” Bellamy just burst out laughing, like doubled over.  Like I’m not even breathing, laughing. “Abby doesn’t make house calls. Although you should probably take her on a real date  _ before  _ you sleep together. Don’t you agree?” 

 

“Well, since it seems you weren’t paying attention to the situation. I’ll remind you it ’s too late for that. Now go to bed, too tired to talk.” Bellamy began to laugh again but was silenced with a pillow to the face.

 

* * *

(At the Griffin Household)

 

“Mom?” her tone was all sarcasm, causing Abby to release a breath she’d been holding since she pulled into the driveway.

 

“ _ What _ , I was checking up on him. Doing a favor for the man who protects this town.” Clarke was too smart for that excuse, she felt like a teenager again. Except she was getting the look from her own daughter. “Mhmm, checking up on Kane at,” she glanced at her phone, a devilish smile appearing on her face when looking at the time.”4:03 in the morning. Let's do the math. Your shift ended at 10, Jackson said you stayed an extra hour to  _ “fix” _ Kane.” her smug tone was not amusing. “So basically you spent the last 5 hours or so, sleeping with my best friends adoptive father.” Clarke never talked about that aspect of her mother’s life seriously, she was in the clear. “Real mature Clarke. Anyways like you said it’s 4 in the morning. I want to go to bed. And for your information, he invited me in for a drink, and I felt the need as his doctor to make sure he didn’t consume more alcohol than he should.” 

 

Abby couldn't quite mask the slight slur to her words, big mistake.She called it quits when her daughter fell over in a fit of laughter yelling. “HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS WERE DRUNK, THAT’S EVEN BETTER!” 

 

“I’M AN  _ ADULT. _ I DO WHAT I WANT!” she retorted, it backfired.

 

“Yeah and what you want  _ to do _ , is Kane.” the comment was meant for herself, but it was silent in the house other than them, so that failed.

 

She called back, “Really Clarke, were back to that, For god sakes go to bed already.”

 

She was unimaginably grateful to have Friday off, minimal sleep and a bit too much to drink are not a good combination. Sighing at the dull throbbing pain in between her temples, she picked up her phone to find her contacts page open. A strange number had been added to the entry. A smile crept onto her face when she saw the name it was under. This man was impossible to calculate. How? He had gotten her phone and entered his information without her knowing was a mystery.  The small message thread at the top of the list seemed to call her name, she answered without hesitation.

 

AG: _ How did you manage to figure out my password Marcus? _

 

MK:  _ Abby? _

 

AG:  _ No, it’s the Scandinavian mafia. Yes, it’s me. You’re the one who put your name in my phone who did you expect? _

 

MK:  _ Abby I think I would remember doing something like that. _

 

CK:  _ You guys are clueless. _

 

BB: _ I didn’t realize you guys were this bad with technology. It says at the top of the conversation that we added your numbers. Smh _

 

MK:  _ Smh? _

 

CK:  _ I give up, you guys are hopeless. _

 

***Clarke Griffin has left the conversation***

 

BB: _ Same _

 

***Bellamy Blake has left the conversation***

 

AG _ : What do we do now that we know our children are conspiring with each other? _

 

MK: _ Beat them to their goal. _

 

AG:  _ What do you mean beat them to their goal? What goal? _

 

MK: _ The phone numbers, crude jokes. What do you think it is? _

 

AG:  _ Makes sense, I'll put it on the calendar, but how is your shoulder? And just so you know, you should never lie to your doctor. _

 

MK: _ It’s not lying if I don’t say anything right? _

 

AG:  _ That bad huh? Get Bellamy to drive you to the hospital so I can check it out. _

 

MK: _ Absolutely not! It’s your day off.  _

 

AG:  _ Fine, get Bell to take you here, he knows the address, besides Clarke will enjoy seeing him. _

 

MK: _ Fine. _

* * *

It is almost an hour until a knock finally sounds at the door.  _ What the hell took them so long? _ She answered the door to find an amused looking Bellamy and a distressed Marcus.

 

“One injured idiot straight from the warehouse. I need you to sign here to acknowledge he was delivered safely.”  Bellamy must have forgotten the 'Handle with care' sticker.

 

“From the look on his face, he obviously wasn’t.”

 

Bell’s smirk only widened. “Hey, it’s not my fault he lost his meds. I’m just a delivery boy.” A nervous smile now brandished itself on Marcus’ face, but it disappeared when Abby flashed a knowing one. She invited the two of them in, beckoning Clarke, sensing the oldest Blake sibling's discomfort of being basically a third wheel. However, her calls fell on deaf ears, Clarke was oblivious. 

 

“Bellamy you can just go up and get her if she refuses just take her laptop. It always works for me.” If Abby was just a little bit more distracted she wouldn’t have noticed the look of shock that flashed on his face, but his hesitation to go up the stairs was evident, she offered a reassuring nod and he disappeared into the hallway.

 

“I have just one question. How the hell did you manage to lose an entire bottle of codeine?”  

 

“I have no idea, I guess I forgot where I put it after grabbing our drinks.” 

 

There was the head scratching again. Did he really think she was mad at him? 

 

“Well if I’m going to check on your injury, you're going to need to take your shirt off.”

 

Both of them desperately tried to conceal the redness that crept up on their features. His attempt to fulfill her request himself failed, causing the need for her to help him out of his own shirt. This injury was taking away his independence and it was aggravating, but the feeling of Abby’s hand brushing against his bare chest made him forget his annoyance.

 

“You’re going to hate this, but I need to move it, a lot.” Her eyes were filled with fear and pain, and she knew it. He was going to hate what was to come. He offered a reassuring smile and an “I think I can handle it, just do it.” 

 

There was the lip biting again.  Did she really think he couldn’t handle it? 

 

She was right though, the second his hand was pulled away from the place where it was taped to his stomach all the color drained from his face and his eyes screwed shut. His arm didn’t even make it halfway to the position it needed to be before she let go. “I… I don’t think I can do this.” Abby laughed, but it was one of discomfort. He cursed himself for not hiding his pain better. “I’ll be right back.” 

 

Two minutes later Abby was telling Bellamy which way he needed to move his father’s arm to properly work the muscles. Cringing every time Marcus gave even the slightest indication of discomfort. When it was obvious he'd had enough she thanked Bellamy for his help and sent him back to Clarke.

 

“I am so sorry. I wish it didn’t have to happen. It’s just that if you didn’t move it, your muscles wouldn’t heal and-”

 

“Abby, I know it’s fine, but if you really want to make it up to me. Let’s go get that coffee I was promised.” His smile destroyed every last bit of guilt she had from the last 10 minutes. She was so worried he would blame her for the pain, but she soon realized how stupid that was. Nevertheless, he still thought it was going to take more than coffee to pay him back.

 

“How about lunch instead?” 

* * *

(Clarke's POV) 

 

“Clarke, why exactly are we spying on our parents?”

 

The two teenagers were laying down at the top of the stairs, quietly observing the ‘medical evaluation’ going on below them.

 

“Because they’re more of lovesick puppies than Octavia and Lincoln. It’s disgustingly adorable.”

 

All he gives her in return is the classic Bellamy Blake “you really think I’m going to believe that” look he only uses with her. She huffs in annoyance, when did I become so easy to read?

 

“Ok you got me, now stop looking at me like that.” The smug grin that now occupies his lips is begging her to wipe away. 

 

“She just hasn’t been this happy in a long time. I missed the old her, he brought her back.”

 

“Now that’s more believable, but this is still slightly weird. Why don’t we go back to you kicking my ass in call of duty.”

 

“It’s Halo you idiot.”

 

"Whatever you say, princess."

* * *

(Back to Kabby)

 

“Lunch sounds great.”  She grabbed his hand to help him stand, and he didn’t let go when they started towards the door. He did let go when he was hit with a gust of cold wind rushing through the open door, freezing him more than it should’ve. His mind was still fuzzy from his previous pain, but mostly because of Abby. He didn’t connect the dots until brown haired girl seemingly Clarke’s age walked up and stopped abruptly, mouth agape, at the sight of them in the doorway. He turned to Abby, embarrassment written clearly on his forehead. The extra cold, the wide-eyed teenager, the blush on Abby’s cheeks.

 

“I never did put my shirt back on. Did I?” Her head automatically bowed, and her hand released his, signaling for his return inside. Once, he left she turned to the girl still standing just a few feet short of the porch.

 

“Hobby of yours Dr.G?” The girl’s voice was cracking with sarcasm, her eyes were fighting tears of laughter.

 

“Shut up Reyes.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all so much <3\. Thank you for taking time to read my garbage <3


	3. The 'Look'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry dad voice based of 4x04   
> SIT DOWN  
> OMFG DED

“I cannot believe you let me walk outside shirtless.” She really wishes he would stop bringing it up so she would stop blushing.She’s also glad they decided to have lunch at his  **_(*cough* empty)_ ** house that way no one can witness this conversation. “For the last time, I forgot you were. I didn’t do it on purpose.” It’s silent for the next few minutes until she realizes he’s been staring at her.

 

“So that’s where Bellamy gets his  _ ‘bullshit’ _ look.” 

 

The trademark _ clueless _ look is next eyebrows and everything.

 

“Don’t give me that look either.” 

 

“Is every face I make one of Bellamy’s looks?” 

 

She’s laughing at him again, he has the  _ mock pain _ look now.

 

“He’s your son, those are your looks too.”

 

“You’ve got the  _ ‘my feelings _ ’ look down to a science too.”

 

“Ok, I’m just going to stop looking at you until I find the list of all of these ‘ _ looks’ _ I apparently have.”

 

It’s her turn to trademark a look, ( _ the ‘I can make you eat words in 0.025 seconds’ look. _ )

 

“Your loss, you can’t kiss me if you don’t look at me.”

 

It works.

 

“You know Abby, that smug look is begging me to wipe it off your face.”

 

A smug reply was about to join the party along with the look but the sound of the front door cuts her off. Then as quickly as Marcus stood up she was pulled behind him, his gun drawn. Apparently, no one was supposed to be home for a long time. He whispers “stay behind me” _ as if she was going to do something else. _

 

They silently move from the back porch to the front of the house, but when confronted with the disturbance. It’s the last thing either of them expected. 

 

Two bodies were huddled together, one keeping the other against the wall, it takes a minute too long to realize holy shit they’re making out.

 

“Octavia!” 

 

She’ll have to add a ‘ _ voice’ _ section to the list because that was the best angry dad voice she’d ever heard. However, the girl was unfazed. She simply extracted herself from the unidentified guy she had brought home.

 

“Yes, dad?” Her tone was all sarcasm, this clearly wasn’t the first time this had happened. Abby places a tentative hand on his arm, “Marcus, I think you can put the gun down now.” 

  
  


“I’m not sure I can, he looks pretty guilty to me.” The strange boy starts shaking a little, obviously mortified. 1. Getting caught by the father, 2. The father has a flipping gun pointed at him.

 

“ _ Marcus put the damn gun away! _ ” He obliges her, but not instantly.

 

“Octavia, what we’re you thinking bringing a strange person home?”

 

Octavia seems to be glowing with teenage defiance, she thanks the stars Clarke wasn’t like this.

 

“I could ask you the same question, Marcus.” 

 

“O-c-ct-a-v-v-via-a, I… I think I’m gonna L-l-leave.” With the last stuttered syllable the boy is gone, quicker than he came in.

 

Octavia watches the boy start running down to where he parked, only when he is no longer in view does she turn back to her father, anger flaring in her gaze.

 

“Oh, so you get to scare the crap out of Atom by pointing a gun at him just because he’s here, but you get to bring home some random woman?! How hypocritical of you.”

 

His face hardens, anger building. She knows she shouldn’t feel like this in a moment such as this one, but his protectiveness of her (against his own daughter) is adorable.

 

“Apologize to Ms.Griffin.  **Now** .”

 

The anger that radiated off of his daughter melted into a fit of laughter.

 

“Holy.Shit.You’re.Dating.Bellamy’s.Boss.I’m.Dying.He.Is.Going.To.Flip.” Each word was trailed by a desperate gasp for air. Abby was quite enjoying the situation, Marcus, well you could see the anger flowing around his body. She needed to lighten the mood, fast.

 

“I’m actually your father's doctor. But your brother already knows. I’m surprised he didn’t tell you, he’s quite the gossip.” This time Octavia crumpled to the floor instead of just doubling over with her uncontrollable laughter.

 

“It’s good to see you so happy about being grounded for two weeks.” The laughter stops and, damn the whole family shares these looks because there’s the ‘you have got to be fucking kidding me’ look.

 

“Aww, did we forget dear old dad was still here to dish out punishment for making out with strange boys.” She could almost hear the girl mentally calling her father an asshole.

 

The girl just grumbles “What about punishments for making out with your son’s boss?” in retaliation. She swears she can hear Marcus mumble something along the lines of ‘I was going to but then you came home so.’

 

“Octavia, upstairs.” The child’s mouth opens to protest but is silenced by Marcus’ raised hand.

 

“ **_Now_ ** .” Back at it again with the angry dad voice. It’s adorable.

 

Octavia stomps up each step muttering some form of hate with each movement. He sighs and falls back defeated against the wall, then sinks down until he’s sitting on the floor.He raises his head to her with a stressed look in his eyes. “Are teenagers always this hard?” 

 

Abby just sighs and sinks down to the floor to rest her head on his shoulder. “I’m not going to lie to you, but yeah pretty much.” His head falls and rests on top of hers, his mouth lets out a sound of pure defeat.

 

“This is the 5th time this month. She’s hurting and I have no Idea how to help her. I tried not punishing her, but look where that got me. I hate yelling at her.” 

 

What does he mean 5th time this month? “What happened to her?” 

 

He tenses, the memories are obviously still fresh. Her arms wrap around his torso careful of his injured arm.

 

“Lincoln happened.” There was another defeated sigh. “They’d been dating for almost a year when he got called to duty. He was in the national guard. He’d been gone for a month when we got the call. He died while pulling a child out of a burning building.I have no idea how to help her.”

 

Finding real love at Octavia’s age was rare, what was even more rare, losing it that young. She knows this well, Jake had been her everything, but he’d been gone for a long time. Abby doesn’t remember how she coped, only that it wasn’t suitable for Marcus’ daughter (Not that kind of coping, keep your mind out of the gutter!) 

 

“Have you tried ice cream?” Damn that ‘clueless’ look is adorable. “Octavia doesn’t like ice cream.”

 

“Then what kind of sweets does she like?”

 

“Basically anything with chocolate, brownies are her go to. But I don’t see what food is going to do.” 

 

“She’s trying to find comfort again, something that just feels ‘right’. Good food and good friends, you can’t go wrong with that.” He wraps his good arm around her waist and places a light kiss on her forehead. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

  
  


(Octavia’s POV)

 

“Octavia, come downstairs please.”   _ What the hell does he want? To yell at me more? Scare away my boyfriend some more? _

 

She had been sitting in her room for the last two hours throwing the knife she wasn’t supposed to have at a spot in the wall she prayed her father would never find. Just sitting there, incredibly angry. Wanting nothing to do with her family. But when she walked to the landing at the top of the stairs and found all of her closest friends waiting for her. She wished she hadn’t been such a jerk to her dad. All her favorite foods were on the table, and all her favorite people (except one) were sitting on the couch, and her favorite movie was playing on the TV.

 

“Come on Blake, you just gonna stand there?” Jasper poked. 

  
  
  


The two singular adults in a party full of rowdy teenagers got uncomfortable fast. The loud music and screaming weren't exactly the most pleasant things, but Octavia seemed better and that’s what matters. So instead of trying to figure out exactly what kind of music Jasper was making with his laptop, they retreated outside to the quiet of the night. 

 

“I don’t know how to repay you, I don’t think Octavia would’ve gotten any better without your help.” She blushes, this man cares so much about his family that he was willing to throw a party for a daughter who just got caught making out with a strange boy. Just to make her feel better. Most fathers would’ve just shot the kid and grounded the girl, for life.

 

“There’s no need, it’s part of my job description.”  Marcus just pulls her closer to his side. This woman is incredible. Marcus may have said he didn’t know how to repay her. I mean he had an idea, he just wasn’t sure who it benefited more. So, he did what he’d wanted to do since he met her, he kissed her. Slowly and tenderly, without the restraint of a stupid seatbelt or car counsel, without the embarrassment of having your son right next to you. A real kiss, and when she kissed him back he realized it benefitted them both equally. (Meaning he still owed her.) He broke the kiss reluctantly and rested his forehead on hers.She smirked with her own special look of contentment. “I said you didn’t need to repay me.” He laughed, “Who said that was for you.”

 

* * *

  
  


“Holy shit Octavia! Your dads kissing my mom!” 

 

“Clarke, it looks to me like your moms kissing my dad so.”

 

The words mom, dad, and kissing being in the same sentence cause the heads of every one of the party goers to snap to the back door. Jasper (not big surprise) is the first to make a joke. “Well now that your parents are getting married it looks like Bellamy isn’t going to be able-” The goggle-wearing prankster has to cut is remark short because a cry of mock pain escapes his throat first. “Bellamy, why did you punch Jasper? Is it because you didn’t want him to say you're going to-” Monty is the next to fall. “Anyone else want a free knuckle sandwich, I made extra.”

“What’s wrong Bellamy, afraid I’ll say no?” Bellamy’s face is instantly blank, how the hell did she know what I was planning?

 

“OCTAVIA!!!” 

 

* * *

  
  


They had both moved out of viewpoint of the kids when they realized they were staring, but now they regretted it because now, neither of them looked presentable enough to play it off. Messy hair, blush filled faces, the usual.“Marcus, why did I just hear yelling?” 

 

“Don’t know, don’t care. They’re probably just fighting over music choice.” 

 

_ Of all the times the kids had the opportunity to fight, why now? _ “I doubt it, both Jordan and Green are on the ground holding their shoulders and Bellamy looks like he just let a  CIA secret slip.”  _ His entire body suddenly tenses, both Green and Jordan on the floor in pain, Bellamy mortified, I’m going to kill those nerds if they did what I think they did. _

 

“What is Clarke doing?”

 

“She’s ….SHE’S KISSING BELLAMY.” 

 

And that’s when the hammock tipped over and they both fell awkwardly onto the deck. 

  
  



	4. Eleventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ELEVENTEEN IS NOT A NUMBER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so much. Idk how to express it other than posting more of my trash you all seem to love.

[Clarke’s POV]

 

_ Thud! _

 

She may have just had the best kiss of her entire life, but that doesn’t mean whatever the hell that sound was wasn’t confusing. “What was that?” 

 

“Our parents falling out of the hammock.” _ How is this girl so casual right now? Shit, she’s walking over here. MOM PLEASE NO! _

 

“Clarke you should probably run.”  _ Not helping Reyes! _

 

“I can’t, if I don’t move she can’t see me.”

 

“If only that were true.”  _ Annnd she saw me, I must’ve moved. Damn. _

 

“Please don’t kill me.” Her tone is shaky, and she’s practically trembling. Her mother is a kind person, but god save us all when she gets pissed off. She closes her eyes waiting for the yelling, but they are forced open by the silence. 

 

“Where did she go?  _ Or am I already dead? _ ”

 

“She got dragged outside, you can thank my dad later.”  _ Once again how is this girl so chill right now? _

 

* * *

 

“Why exactly did you drag me away from my soon to be deceased daughter.”

 

He really wishes he had a good reason, at least one he could manage to choke out right now. He’d never seen anyone this angry, it’s utterly terrifying and somehow adorable at the same time.

 

“To prevent you from committing murder. It’s my job, can’t blame me for doing it.” 

 

“I need a better reason.”

 

“ How about the fact that he’s been working himself up to ask her out for months. Coming to me for advice for ‘a friend’ or what would happen in hypothetical situations.”

 

In truth Bellamy had been in love with Clarke since the moment he saw her. Any talk of the Griffins was about Clarke ninety percent of the time. It was quite endearing.

 

“Ok, that’s actually adorable. Bellamy doesn’t seem like that kind of person. I still don’t understand why she kissed him in front of all of her friends.  _ And her mother _ .”

 

He knows the exact look plastered on his face. It could be described as  _ ‘Play that card, see where it gets you.’ _

 

“Abigail, need I remind you exactly what we were doing ten minutes ago?”

 

“Maybe, but that’s beside the point. We're adults and-” 

 

“We were acting like teenagers. Your point is?”

 

“My point is, that it’s not the kiss I’m worried about, it’s her. Last time she dated someone he shattered her. You can only break so many times before you can’t pick up the pieces.”

 

He sighs, her constant need to protect her loved ones at all costs is one of the things he likes most about her, but it seems completely unnecessary to him. At least right now.

 

“Abby, from how long it took Bell to even be able to consider talking to her. I don’t think he’ll leave her unless she tells him to.” She looks back and forth between him and her daughter as if sizing up his words. Sighing she grabbed his hand and pulled him back inside. Marcus expects her to start to scold her daughter again, but she marches straight up to the still shaking Bellamy who mouths a ‘HELP ME’ to his father. “Do you care about my daughter?” 

 

His eyes are still wide and his breathing is slightly ragged, Octavia delivers a soft kick to his shin to wake him up. “Y-yes M-ma’am.” 

 

“Mom, you’re scaring him.” You can hear the laughter she is trying to choke back but is starting to fail.

 

“Good, he should be scared.” 

 

Bellamy’s face snaps back to normal. “I’m not scared, _ I’m terrified _ .” Someone needs to diffuse the tension. “Abby, why don’t we sit down and talk about this?” He slides his hand into hers, expecting her to shake it away. But she seems to melt by his gesture. She slowly sinks into the couch next to him. “How did you do that?” 

 

“Do what Clarke?” He turns to the girl to see her looking bewildered like she just saw a mythical creature.”Get her to relax, instead of punching Bel.”  _ Abby wasn’t going to punch him, was she?  _ “The only other person who could ever do that was ….” Marcus felt his chest clench. _ The only other person who could do that was Dad.  _ He knew how much Abby loved Jake, was it possible she felt the same way about him? Only time will tell, but for now, he can’t show those feelings. “All I did was offer a reasonable alternative.” The words were believable, but his voice was not. 

 

* * *

 

The talk went as smoothly as possible, but it drug on well into the night. Laying down the law turned into stories, stories turned into laughter, and laughter turned into everyone falling asleep. Which led to Abby falling asleep tucked into Marcus’ good arm,  _ outside. _ The only source of warmth was the other’s body heat. It worked pretty well, until the wee hours of the morning. Leaving both adults scrambling upstairs for the warmth of real blankets. The second wake-up call came from the alarm clock Marcus forgot to turn off. It was set for 6:15.

 

“Who the hell wakes up at 6:15 on a Saturday?” He barely understood what she had said, as she was still covering her face with a pillow to block the sound. “Someone who usually spends every morning running five to ten miles.”  The pillow leaves her face with such force it almost flies off the bed. “You run five to ten miles _ every  _ morning?”

 

“Yes, I’m the captain. I don’t have to go to work until I want to. So I spend a good 3 hours every morning working out. First the run, then a core workout, and If Bell’s still home some sparring. That’s why he sometimes comes to work bruised.” 

 

“Kane, are you showing off.”  _ Dammit, Reyes. Why is it always her? _

 

“No, I’m answering a question.” He says it very matter o’ factly as if his point needs proving.  _ I’m not a show-off, am I showing off? No, I’m just answering a question with a completely normal amount of totally needed detail.  _ “What kind of questions are you asking Ms.Griffin?” 

 

“Why the hell he wakes up this early  _ every _ morning.” Raven’s eyes widen, most teenagers don’t wake up that early every month, let alone day. “RAE! Are they going to make us food or not!” 

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot I’m supposed to ask you guys when you’re going to make breakfast?” 

 

Multiple smartass responses form in his mind, the example being. _ How about never. _ He settles on something entirely different. “Just give me eleventeen minutes.” 

 

* * *

 

“So when are they coming down? I’m starving.” 

 

“He said in eleventeen minutes.”  Before she can deliver the rest of the news Raven is assaulted by a mass of thrown pillows and shoes. “What the hell?” 

 

“ELEVENTEEN IS NOT A NUMBER DUMBASS, YOU GOT PLAYED!”

 

* * *

 

“Did you seriously just do that to Raven. Those kids are going to eat her alive if we don’t feed them soon. You might as well sign her death certificate.”  

 

“Isn’t that your job?” His comment earns him a playful slap on the arm, well an attempted one that is, her hand stops midway as she was about to hit his injured arm. “I should probably check that again, just because I didn’t check it when we fell.” Good medical practice is not her only motive, however. She didn’t exactly get a chance to observe what daily 3-hour workouts do to a man. “If it’s what the  _ doctor _ orders.”

 

“Well, you...  _ your _ shoulder seems to be perfect. It should be healed in no time.” Between the almost slip of her words and the angry red on her cheeks, he deduced he had a certain effect on her. _ Ok, maybe he was showing off a little before. _ (But you’ll never get me to fully admit it. “Dammit, not again. DAD PUT A SHIRT ON! Come on we want food.” 

 

“Sorry O, she had to check to see if my shoulder was healing.” Octavia gave a look that screamed ‘bullshit’ but luckily didn’t speak any more about it. “I don’t feel like cooking, and after the party, there isn’t enough food left in this house for all of them.” 

 

She just starts laughing, which confuses the hell out of him. “What?” 

“Oh, just the fact that the last time I tried to get half that group out for a decent breakfast. Well, let’s just say it didn’t end well.” 

 

“Should we just head out and pick something up?”

 

“Yeah, probably, but why don’t you put a shirt on _ before _ we leave this time.”

 

* * *

 

The couple was instantly attacked before the door even fully opened the bags of food were ripped from their hands.“Where the hell did you go that it took an hour?” 

 

“Nowhere special.” That was a true statement, at least for where they got the food.”Wait a second, Mom’s fully awake, and it’s 8 am. And It sure doesn’t take an hour to go to Ihop from here.”  _ Well here comes the truth. _

 

“You two went out for coffee while we were back here starving! A rush of embarrassment crept up their faces. “Oh, busted.” 

 

“Well you know, if you all would decide to stop interrupting us. Maybe we wouldn’t have to take every chance possible for a date. This is on you.”    
  


“Really mom?”

“Yes, daughter.”

“You are impossible.”

“Actually she’s right here so she’s quite possible.”

“AGH PARENT JOKES!”

Each teenager retrieves their allotted food and runs out the back door, taking shelter from the onslaught of awful jokes and puns their respective parents are throwing out. 

 

“Ha, I told you it would work, they always hated my jokes.  I always threatened Octavia with them when she wouldn’t do her homework.” 

 

“You know for how long they say they’ve all been friends. Why haven’t we met sooner?” 

“Maybe they expected this.”

“Expected wha-” Before she can finish her sentence his lips are on hers, his arm is wrapped around her waist and her hands tangle themselves in his hair. In the now burning quiet of the house, all that breaks the silence is the sound of grossed out teenagers eating pancakes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay beautiful, (even though you already are)


	5. Wanna bet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this chapter is pretty shitty. But it was super late when I wrote it and school gives me no time to redo/

[Two weeks Later.  _ Yes  _ everyone is back, breakfast is fun ok, so are parties.]

 

“So, Clarke you don’t happen to have an older brother I don’t know about. Considering its seems destined for our family’s to fall in love.” 

 

“No Octavia, I don’t have a brother, but if that changes and my long lost brother comes back to us. You’ll be the first to know.”  She looks to the glass door, almost throwing up at the sight.  _ Adults are gross _ . “Bell give us a reason to get out of here.” He stuns a bit, a bit of breakfast halfway to his mouth.”Um… impromptu fishing trip?”

 

“Fishing”  _ Raven. _

 

“Really?”  _ Jasper. _

 

“We’re out.”  _ Monty. _

 

Octavia looks to her brother, eyes wide, smile hopeful. “I’m only going if we’re going  _ fishing. _ Not fishing.” It was his turn to smirk, except it was directed at Clarke now. “Looks like you better get changed then, it’s your turn to interrupt dad anyway.” Her smile falls instantly, turning to something between disgust and anger. So basically  _ danger _ . ( _ Y’all better like that joke. _ ) “ _ Um. No. _ You haven’t done it yet, I’d like to go last. You know, the whole spare the children thing.” 

 

“I was the first one, now go before I change my mind about the fishing spot. Clarke, you might want to go with O to get the proper attire.” Before she can question, or even blink for that matter Octavia is dragging her inside by the hand. “Break it up! Children coming through **!** ” The fact they need to warn them makes her visibly shudder. “Dad we’re going fishing. Taking the smaller Griffin with us, the other one’s  _ all yours _ .”

 

“ _ Octavia _ **_!_ ** _ ” Clarke & Marcus _ . Before Abby can even react the girls have disappeared. When they return their jeans and T-Shirts have been replaced with short-shorts and tank tops, but once again they're gone before she can react. Abby walks to the back door, catching a glimpse of the trio. “Marcus, I don’t see a single piece of fishing gear between them.” He must’ve missed the worry in her voice because he just continues sipping his coffee. “Marcus, do you even own a fishing pole?” She can’t see his face, but from the way his cup stops halfway to his lips, she knows it’s not a good answer. “I’ve never even been fishing.” 

 

“Get changed we’re going after them.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on Clarke, just do it **!** ” They were perched on the top of a cliff face, roughly 35 feet from the water's surface. “Why didn’t you guys tell me what we were actually doing!?” Her words were strained, fear and anxiety choking her. “Because you’d chicken out, exactly like you are now. Just do it already, it’s fun.”

 

“Yeah, potential death sounds pretty great Octavia.” 

 

“I thought the Griffin women were brick walls.”

 

“Not everyone is a daredevil, some of us do fear death.” Octavia just rolls her eyes, scoffs and falls backward off the cliff. Whooping and hollering on the way down. “Look, I’ll go before you. Once I’m down there’ll be nothing to worry about. I’ll be right there when you break the surface.” She hadn’t realized he’d been inching towards the edge, but he fell back with the last word. It was her turn to get closer, but she did so on her hands and knees. “I’ve got you, princess.” _ Welp can’t say no to that smile. Guess I gotta jump.  _ She took a few steps back, crouched for a sprinting start, and counted down. 

 

“5….4….. 3…”

 

“CLARKE TAYLOR GRIFFIN  GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW **!** ” 

 

“ 2 **!**  1 **!** .”  The water surrounds her quicker than expected, but before she can sink arms wrap around her waist and pull her up. “See I told you jumping wouldn’t kill you,” Bellamy smirked squeezing her waist gently.

 

“Yeah, what about my mom?”  

 

* * *

 

“I’m going to kill her.” 

 

“I’m gonna try it.” 

 

“No, you’re not. Your shoulder is still healing.” Her voice is harsh but compassionate.  _ Somehow.  _ He makes full circles with his shoulder, engaging every possible muscle. It’s sore but not painful. “I’m fine, besides even If I’m not you’ll get to patch me up again.”

 

“Aren’t we supposed to punish them for being reckless, not join in?” The gentleness returned to her voice, which he took as an all clear to joke. “Bellamy wouldn’t have taken them here if it was too dangerous. I also can’t remember the last time I did this.” She reels back slightly, shock on her face. “You’ve done this before?”

 

Marcus stands at the very edge of the cliff, teetering back and forth, seeing the worried look on her face. “I grew up here. I’ve done more reckless things at this pond than I care to admit."

It’s a +1 to that number because he backflips off instead of jumping. Causing her to indignantly scream his name. She can’t look over the edge, the fear is too much. Minutes later she peers towards the water hoping to find relief. No such luck, and no Marcus. That is until a slightly wet chest is pressed up against her back, arms snaking around her. He laughs when he sees the pure panic on her face, causing her to smack his arm playfully. “I thought you got hurt, this isn’t funny.” 

 

“You’re right it’s not funny….  _ It’s adorable.” _

 

“It,” he says gesturing towards the cliff “Is also incredibly fun, that’s why you’re going to try it.” 

 

“No… no, I’m not.” He sighs like this is going to be scary for him too.

 

“Don’t make me do this Abs, It’s not fair.”  

 

“Do what?” 

 

“I dare you to jump off this cliff.” _No, no….no. He didn’t just- HE DID_ ** _!_** It was a decently common fact that Abigail Griffin never _ever_ **_ever_** backed down from a dare. “You’re an awful person.” She walked to the edge of the cliff, turned to face him. Gave a salute and fell back silently. There was no point in climbing down, so he dove off too.

 

“I thought old people didn’t have fun.” 

 

“Octavia you really shouldn’t call the guy deciding whether or not to keep you in the house forever old.”  The silence that settles over them is somewhat unnerving. All of them lie on their backs, floating in the cool water. “I finally won.” Everyone except Clarke, the one who spoke, startle at the words.” What do you mean you finally won?”

 

“Betting pools. I finally won. Raven owes me so much money.”

 

“No, she doesn’t.”

 

“Yes, she does Bell.” 

 

“ _ No, She doesn’t.  _ Clarke, I’ve been around these pools longer. Raven will want proof. Video proof.” Clarke's face drops, hard. “Son of a B…. bean farmer.”

 

“Son of a bean farmer? What the fu… oh.” Both parents are now glaring fiercely at their daughters with a terrified son caught in the middle. “I’ll do it again if you split the profits. It was actually kinda fun.” Clarke must have been totally unprepared for this change of topic because she starts sputtering water. “You’ll what?” 

 

“I’ll jump again so you can get it on video, but you split half the cash. 1. Because it’s a punishment for gambling. 2. A punishment for lying.”

 

“She didn’t lie, she thought that Bell and I were actually taking her fishing. We’ve never even been fishing.” Octavia ends up being the only laughing, everyone else just gets a death stare from Abby.

 

“That’s what I said **!** ” Another remark is forming in Marcus’ mind, but the process is stopped dead by the devilish one he can see forming in Abby’s.

 

“Any other ways we adults can help clean out Raven’s pockets. You know for safety purposes. Gambling is a nasty habit.” The teenage trio shares a nervous look, silently appointing Bellamy as the speaker. “We can talk about that later, one crazy stunt at a time.” 

 

Marcus at some point decided he would jump too, and it  _ definitely _ wasn’t wanting to impress Abby. Ok ok, that was the exact reason, but he won’t be ready to admit that for a sad amount of time. “So how are we doing this Mr.Kane. Clarke said the crazier the stunt, the more money we pull away with.” There are so many insane and incredibly dangerous ways he could’ve suggested, but they would only be a danger to her. And no amount of money was worth that. ( _ A _ ww _ w _ Marcus is a _ HUGE  _ romantic. So cute lol _ z _ .) “Just wrap your arms around me and don’t let go, ok?” She did just that, and the dive was beautiful and adrenaline filled. It was going to make Raven ‘Read ‘em and weep.’

 

* * *

 

CG: Rae, you owe me big money!

 

RR: What bet do you  _ think _ you’ve won.

 

OB: She won adrenaline junkie.

 

RR: I can see the wool from a mile away, it will never reach my eyes!

 

CG: Just watch the video I put on the misfit website.

 

RR: Even if it costs me four hundred dollars I’m glad someone finally used the damn website I made for us.

 

BB: Just for the record, I helped with this.   
  


RR: Do you take cash or check?

 

CG: I don’t take checks from known criminals. Cash, please.

 

RR: LEAVE IT ALONE IT WAS ONE TIME!

 

KW: This week babe, this week.

 

RR: Shut up _ CANDLE! _

 

KW: Excuse me while I kill my girlfriend!

 

CG: Can you hold off for a bit, she needs to pay her debts.

 

KW: Make it quick.

 

* * *

 

“Clarke I said I only wanted half the money.” 

 

“Mom, _I gave you half._ ” The mess of bills accumulating to a whopping 200 dollars almost falls from her hand. “There was 400 dollars on me jumping off a cliff!”

 

“Not exactly. The bet was that we couldn’t catch either one of you doing something we’d consider fun. The more extreme that fun thing was, the higher percentage of the pool you got. Any leftovers from any bet go to a pre-designated charity.” 

 

“I’m guessing this isn’t even one of the biggest pools you’ve had.” Sheepish grins fill the room. “What more crazy bets are there?”

 

* * *

 

Raven Reyes’ world renowned betting pools (Title by Raven Reyes.) 

 

Drunk Boat. Classified. $372

 

Bellarke bet: Shut down. (It was a good one while it lasted) $178

 

Adrenaline Junkie: Parents are too old to do anything fun. $400

 

Kabby Convergence: Closed. $500

 

Caught: The title is self-explanatory guys! $750 

 

Fighting like an old Married couple: Hehe he! $225

 

* * *

 

“Where the hell do you guys get this money?!”  _ You know with all these sheepish grins going around they might as well be shepherds! _

 

“We started small, and got bigger.”  _ Octavia is like so chill right now, how. My mom looks like she wants to kill me. Signed Clarke _ . 

 

“All the stuff I didn’t but you two makes so much more sense now.” 

 

“You know Marcus when your children bring home oddly expensive stuff you didn’t get them. It’s supposed to be a red flag.”

 

“For normal parents, who I am not.”

 

“Clearly.” Super playfully judgemental mom mode. Activate.

Anger is nonexistent in this argument, but it’s still an argument.

 

“HEY! Their educated, they’ve got food in their stomachs and their fully clothed. I think I’m doing an ok job.” Abby looks back and forth between the three teens and Marcus, long enough for him to take the hint and follow her lead in looking.

 

“Ok, mostly clothed, but they’ve all got pants on so.” A chorus of laughter erupts, startling both parents.

 

“You two just won us another 225 dollars. This is the best day ever!”

 

“I don’t even want to know why.”

 

“You already know why Abby, there was only one bet on the list worth 225 dollars.” 

 

“At least I’m getting paid. It will help with their funeral costs.”

 

 


	6. Pay up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this is hella short. Read to the end notes and you'll find out why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly adorable, you'll see why.

“Clarke, what’s the next bet?” 

 

“Hehe…. Octavia this one's all yours.” The girl blanks, turning to her brother saying, “Here you go bro, floor’s all yours.” Then running to hide with Clarke behind a corner.”

 

“Hella no, I’m out.” All three kids run out the front door. Marcus’ hand finds the small of her back as they watch the kids scramble for a hiding place in the yard.“They’re hiding something.”  _ No shit sherlock.  _ “I’ll get mine you get both of yours?”

 

The troublesome trio gets cornered into Marcus’ office after a 20-minute chase. It was a classic action movie style interrogation setup. Marcus standing cross-armed in front of the door, three chairs in the center of the room. Each one filled with a mildly terrified teenager. Abby standing intimidatingly in front of said chairs. “We each get a phone call right?” The  _ tension _ in the room broke as everyone started laughing. “Bell, who exactly are we gonna call?”  Clarke interjected, having been silent since getting dragged in by her mother. “Ghostbusters?” Another burst of laughter filled the room. “Just tell us what you’re hiding and this will be over quickly.” 

 

“We can’t, the boss will kill us.” They knew all these theatrics were pointless but funny as all hell.  _ So why not?  _ Bellamy turns to his sister, giving her a lopsided smirk. “I think they’ll kill us first if we  _ don’t  _ tell ‘em,” Clarke interjects again. “There is no way I’m explaining. I’d rather dig my own grave.”  

 

“We’re dead either way so we might as well choose the least painful option. Bell, tell ‘em.” 

 

“Once again hella naw.” he deadpans. “Why you guys always throwing me under the parental bus.”

 

Clarke begins to examine her nails before saying. “Because you’re older, you’ve gotten to experience more of life than we have.” A new grin forms on Bellamy’s face as he says raising his hand and pushing up his glasses. “Um, excuse me, Guard, if you would retrieve my cellular communication device I can be of assistance in achieving your desired information.” Marcus nods gruffly before disappearing into the hallway. Abby half expects the kids to yell something along the lines of ‘PRISON BREAK’ and run out again, but they sit quietly. Marcus returns and throws Bell his  _ cellular communication device.  _ He taps the screen with a purpose. “So, what exactly are you going to do with your phone?” Abby inquires. “I’m making Reyes pay for getting us into this mess.” 

 

“How?” Bellamy holds up the phone to show the other 2  _ prisoners _ . They all smirk, looking back and forth between one another. “By using her own website against her. Disclaimer, what I’m about to show you is in no way the product of  _ our _ minds.” The device is turned to the adults. Whose eyes and mouths drop open at with the words before them. “I swear to god if any of  _ you _ put money on this.” Octavia made a gagging sound, Clarke fell out of her chair, and Bellamy doubled over in laughter. “Mom,  _ no. _ That’s disgusting. I don’t even want to  _ think  _ about that.” Octavia turns to her father, devilish glint to her eyes, and a pleading one in his. “Ey doc, get a load of this. He thinks it’s funny.” Abby turns to Marcus, who is red in the face from trying to control his imminent outburst. “Think is is a laughing matter do we, Marcus?” The dam breaks and he lets out a bark of laughter. “ _ Marcus! This is not funny!” _ His amusement fades as her annoyance grows. Extending his hand to Bellamy the boy hands him the phone. “Abby, look when this was posted.” The size of her pupils doubles in shock. “Almost a month and a half ago. Way before we even  _ knew  _ each other.”

 

“And that’s why I think it's funny. I also think we owe Reyes a little credit for calling the fact I’d fall in love with you.” 

 

“ _ Finally, I get some credit around here!” _ Everyone jumps, somehow Raven ended up in the doorway completely unannounced. “GAH! Raven what the french toast!” 

 

“God, you three are so …. Parental. Who says  _ what the french toast _ ?” 

 

“More important question.  _ How the hell did you get into my house? And no offense but why?” _

 

“It was easy, you left the door open, annnd I saw someone accessing the administrator login for the website in my logs. So I had to see what Blake was up to.” Marcus nods in acknowledgment before placing his hand gently on the small of Abby’s back and guiding her out of the room. Down the hallway, out of earshot. “I’m sorry if what I said before was too open, It just kinda slipped, but it’s still true and I-” She stops his nervous rambling with a deep kiss. It’s a few minutes before they break for air foreheads together. “I love you too Marcus. I’m  _ in  _ love with you.” He kisses her again, not much for words as you can tell. Actions have always spoke louder for him. It grows heated quickly, hands traveling over shoulders and under shirts. The click of a digital camera freezes them. It’s followed by a scream of. “I DID BIOTCHES, RAVEN YOU OWE ME 750 BUCKS!”

 

_ “PAY UP!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is the last chapter. Eventually, there will probably be a sequel set in the slightly distant future. Fluff will ensue. Sorry, It ended this abruptly, there is at least an 87% chance of a sequel, not that this story is highly requested or anything. I just started to much shit at once and stuff with the school is getting insane and I don't want to have a million open stories and no updates so I figured something was going to have to get put on hold. I also didn't want to leave it this open so I hope it helped a little.


End file.
